What could have been
by thegodofbluefood4
Summary: (Goku x Caulifla) Basically Gine and Bardock send Goku to earth and they follow him, and Goku never meets Chichi and Caulifla gets to him.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just an idea I came up with when I woke up this morning. Basically the idea is what if Bardock and Gine survived the planetary destruction of planet Vegeta and followed Goku to earth and what if Goku never met Chichi but instead at the tournament of Universe 6 and Universe 7 met Caulifla and she, in earth terms, fell in love whit Goku because of his fierce attitude when he's fighting. Also since Gine is alive Goku is smarter than his anime self that had no parents to teach him the basics. I kind of want Raditz to wait and come with Vegeta and Nappa, lots of minor changes to the story but hey you'll see the change if you're a dbz fan, anyway here we go.**

**Bardock's pov.**

I was watching my last team mate die because Frieza was scared that his rule wouldn't last forever and the legend would be realized**. **I grabbed the white cloth on the ground and clenched my fist forcing blood to be soaked up turning it red. I needed to get back to Vegeta ASAP to warn the others. As I flew to my pod I wondered if they would listen to me, Gine would but the others would probably laugh it off. Arrogant pricks the lot of them, the pod opened as I put the coordinates in for home.

**Time skip**

The pod beeped signaling that I was almost there, for the first time in well forever I felt anxious. I punched my leg and told myself to pull it together and tell Gine first since Kakarott is still in the nursing pod still. I landed at the landing pad and I basically forced the pod door open storming off to find Gine scaring a few guys here and there. I walked until I found Gine doing what she usually did, prepare meat, I walked in stopping a few feet behind her. "What no warm welcome?" she stood up straight and turned around and gasped. She walked up to me taking her gloves off hugging me, I just put my hands on her waist.

"So how's Kakarott?" I asked wanting to get her in another room, she raised an eyebrow and stepped back. "What's this? You've never really shown any care for him before, why now?" I just looked at her trying to tell her that this was serious, she must've understood because walked to the back signaling for me to follow. I walked back to the back room and saw Kakarott in the pod. "He's ready to exit the pod today you know." She told me, I just hummed and turned her to me. I looked around to make sure there were no listening devices around to hear us. "Listen, Frieza is planning to destroy our planet." I told her bluntly, her face had a scared look to it she shook her head. "Why? Why now after everything?" I could tell she was panicking right now.

I placed my hands firmly on her shoulders and she looked at me. "We need to get Kakarott off world, somewhere not even Frieza will think to look." I started thinking of planets only to realize every one of them were under Frieza's control. "No, he's my son. If he's going anywhere then I want to go with him and not just me." She gave me a very stern look that said there was no room for debate. "You're coming with us as his father." I frowned at her logic because it was ridiculous. "They will see my high power level and shoot us down." She frowned hard and got agitated then used a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. "I don't care, if you care so much about your son now then you should be there to protect him!" she shouted.

I took a step back, then thought of something. "We'll launch Kakarott tonight at midnight, then if im right well launch before it happens." At that she seemed to accept it. "Fine. But you _HAVE _to launch with me no buts about it." I nodded in understanding.

**TIME SKIP**

**Gine's pov.**

At midnight Bardock stole a pod and met me in the middle of nowhere to launch my son. The planet we chose was an outer rim planet called earth. Bardock placed the pod down and opened the door to put Kakarott in, "Hold on, this isn't like you. Trying to save a life that is." Bardock looked back at me and simply said "I guess after all these years of destroying and taking life I want to save one." He then went to programing the coordinates for earth in the pod gps. I looked at my sleeping son with worry, how was he going survive without me or his father and brother?

"You realize that when we launch, we have to take the long way around to get to earth right?" I looked up in shock and as if reading my head he said "If we follow right behind him their scouters will pick up on my power level shoot us down and kill Kakarott." I nodded then I began wondering if Raditz was home or not or if we should warn him. "Don't bother with Raditz, he probably ignored the order to return." Bardock said as he got up. I'll never know how he knows what im thinking, probably because I care so much about my boys.

"Alright give him here and I'll put him in the pod." I don't know why I hesitated but I eventually handed him over to Bardock and he put him in the pot. When the pod door started closing Kakarott woke up walked to the window with big eyes full of confusion which broke my heart to see. "Don't you worry about a thing, if we're wrong well come get you, and if we're right we'll find you I promise." With that the pod launched for earth and I watched until I couldn't see it anymore then I followed Bardock back home.

The next day I was anxious to see whether or not Bardock was right or wrong. I would constantly look outside for any sign of impending doom. It wasn't till around noon or so that Bardock landed and pulled at my arm roughly. "Well were you right?" I asked, he only nodded his head and pulled me to the pod bay. "It's time to follow him, once we're far enough away I'll use the pod communication system to contact Raditz. Now go." He pushed me in the pod and the door shut ready for launch. I saw Bardock get in another one and close the door, I felt the pod rise steadily up then lurch in a random direction with Bardock following close behind.

**19 years later**

**Goku's pov. **

I was hanging out at master Roshis place talking to my friends Krillen, Yamcha, and Bulma when I heard a noise outside. I excused myself and went outside and as soon as I did I saw a really tall guy with long black hair and black eyes, kind of like mine. "Well, well Kakarott looks like we finally meet." He said, I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "My name is Goku, whoever you are." His eyes narrowed as if he was searching for something. "Where is your tail Kakarott?" again having no idea what he was talking about didn't say anything, five minutes later everybody came out of the house and seeing a strangely dressed man standing in front of me did not put their worries to rest.

"Goku, do you know this stranger?" Bulma asked and as soon as she did, the stranger smirked and said "I am a proud saiyan warrior named Raditz and you, Kakarott, are my little brother." The now named Raditz said proudly. I was shocked to hear someone make a claim to be my brother because I don't remember ever having a brother. "Yes that's right Kakarott, you're from a proud race of warriors and now you're going to tell me exactly what happened to your tail." I thought long and hard for a second then I remembered, "It was removed after a time I don't remember." Raditz seemed unsatisfied with the answer. "Kakarott did you hit your head as a child?"

I thought about it then I remembered when I did. "Yeah I fell and hit a rock, I still have the scar on my head." And I pointed to the top of my head, clearly he wasn't happy because his face contorted to anger, he then charged Krillen picked him up with one hand then said "I'll give you ten days to kill one hundred earthlings then I want to see those one hundred bodies for proof, if by the end of those ten days you fail, this one dies." He then flew off with Krillen shouting for Goku to help him.

**Meanwhile... **

**Bardock's pov.**

I woke up in my pod and looked at my coordinates, good news was that we were roughly five hours away from earth, bad news was that we ran out of food two days ago and we were hungry. I looked at the planet we sent our son to and it looked nice enough to live on, at least from the far away view that we had. Somewhere on that planet was Kakarott probably destroying or something saiyan related. As the planet of earth got closer I kept thinking on how much time has passed and how strong he got. The only thing I hoped for was that he wasn't a peace loving saiyan like his mother.

**Back to Goku**

**Goku's pov.**

I was trying to think (or as much as I could right now due to my anger at Raditz) of a way to rescue Krillen without killing anybody. In the end I decided to go to Piccolo for help, despite the small fact that we were neither ally's nor were we friends. But right now he was gonna have to deal with helping me out. Who knows maybe we could become friends, any way I flew towards Piccolo's location which thankfully wasn't far. I landed on a rock pillar near Piccolo, he looked like he was meditating but I could tell he was concerned. "Hey Piccolo, I need a favor from you." He looked up at me and grunted. "If you're going to fight the alien then you're far from ready but I guess I could help." I smirked because right now he was an ally.

As we were flying back I recounted the events to Piccolo and he seemed at the least, concerned, and by the time I was done the spot where Raditz was standing was a few hundred feet away. As we landed he turned to look at us then at me, "So you decide to not only deny your blood line but also your power as well? My how far you've fallen." I started to get angry at this guy, I mean he just flies on in and claims to be my brother and on top of that an alien of a race id never even heard of. I took a fighting stance and Piccolo got ready to fight, Raditz put up his fists and charged at us. I dodged his first fist but got hit in the gut with the second one, Piccolo tried to hit him with a one two combo but failed.

I got up and tried to hit him multiple times but he just dodged them all and returned them. After a few minutes of fighting I got an idea, "Hey Piccolo, are you wearing any weights right now?" he grunted as he said "Yeah, why?" I started removing all the heavy boots and my wristbands and my blue under shirt. "Take it off, we need to be as fast as possible." He nodded and took off his hat and shoulder pads, after that we charged again and this time we were keeping up even landing a few hits of our own. Unfortunately there was only one way for us to win and id be on the receiving end. "Hey Piccolo do you have a ranged attack?" he nodded, "How long will it take?" he thought about it for a sec, "Five minutes max." That was good I nodded then took off and reengaged Raditz.

For four and a half minuets I fought Raditz, then I got behind Raditz and got him in a Full Nelson. Piccolo had his attack ready but I could see his hesitation but Raditz pointed it out. "If you do this, then both of us will die you fool!" I shook all doubt away, looked at Piccolo and shouted "DO IT NOW!" He nodded and shouted "SPECHIAL BEAM CANNON!" And with that the beam tore through both of us as we fell to the ground dead.

**Piccolo's pov.**

When I got Krillen free we checked on Goku to see if he was alive, but as we did I sensed two power levels coming this way. One was higher than my power by leaps and bounds, the other was weaker than the first. I didn't like it but if they showed up looking for Raditz then we were in trouble, I didn't get to voice my concern when two pods landed creating craters. The Pods opened to reveal two figures, one was a female to be sure and the other one had a shocking resemblance to Goku if you ignore the scar. They walked out and the Goku look alike frowned like he was upset by something.

They walked forward until the woman saw something and ran forward, she kept running until she got to Goku and Raditz. She knelt down and started crying and the Goku look alike got angry possibly at what he was seeing, he marched up to the woman and got even angrier. He looked at me and Krillen and walked to us rage written on his face. I started sweating and I heard Krillen gulp loudly, "What happened here?" he asked or rather demanded as he shook me violently "That Raditz guy came here took Krillen here then Goku and Raditz fought and they died because it was Goku's idea." I said rather quickly.

He had a confused face when I said Goku "You mean Kakarott?" I started to put the dots together "So your telling me that Son Goku over there is actually named Kakarott?" the stranger nodded then got angry again "You're going to tell me if there is a way to revive both my sons and you're going to be there every step of the way." This time both Krillen and me gulped, this was gonna be one long trip.

**All right im done with this, also let me know if this was good, bad, middle or not enough different povs so I can fix it in the future. I thought that this was an interesting idea because we all know what Chichi is like and I personally think that if Goku knew more then he wouldn't be suckered into a sucky marriage. Also in the tournament of power Caulifla gave Goku more pleasure in that one fight than his entire marriage with Chichi, I also wanted to experiment with Goku's parents surviving the destruction of planet Vegeta. And as always go blue food. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so im back with another chapter for this brand new story. For this ill skip the meeting with King Yemma and some part of his run on snake way to make room for Bardock and the others search for the dragon balls. Vegeta will still fight Goku and all that good stuff and we get to see a bit of Caulifla in this story so sit tight and enjoy.**

**Bardock's pov.**

As we flew away we headed to a big house like structure and landed. The Namekian called out for somebody I wasn't listening until I heard a shout. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? CAN'T I GET THE DAY OFF FROM CRAZY FOR ONCE!?" the tiny bald guy stepped forward like this was every day and said "we need your radar thing to find the dragon balls." there was a pause, then a door opened and a woman stepped out with short blue hair, white shorts a blue shirt and a white lab jacket. "Then you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow cuz im building something that might help our search for those darn balls so-" she paused when she finally saw me.

"Goku? Wow never pegged you to wear armor." I sighed "Im not Kakarot im his father and behind me is his mother got that?" the earthling called Bulma paused and looked terrified for a sec turned to the short and bald guy and asked "Where's Goku?" the Namekian looked sad as he said Goku's dead and this guy here wants the dragon balls to revive him," I gave him a hard glare to witch he shivered and continued "And his other son Raditz."

To say Bulma looked surprised would be accurate if she didn't look angry about it. "That Jerk wad no way in hell, isn't he the one who kidnapped you then fought Goku who died?" she said looking at Krillen. I raised my eyebrow at this because im pretty sure that Raditz would have won that fight easy unless Kakarot got stronger than their fight would last longer. But now wasn't the time for talking now was the time to revive my sons.

**Goku's pov.**

After my meeting with king Yemma I ran along snake way to train with king kai. After about 3 hours I stopped to look at how far I had to go, the thing was I couldn't even see the end nor the beginning. I continued on running for what seems like forever when I saw a building off to the side and decided to rest there.

**Bulma's pov.**

It was pretty late in the night and I could see the guy claiming to be Goku's dad and I couldn't help but see the similarities, the only difference being the scar and armor he wore. I shook my head out of daydream land and got back to working on the Dragon Ball Radar. As I was working I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe there could be a trap involved with reviving a hostile alien and a dead friend who happens to be an alien.

**Sup guys so here's the thing. Ive got collage coming up and I have so many stories to finish, what im gonna do is this. YOU GUYS the readers will vote out of four incomplete stories I should focus on. If you're wondering which four stories here is the list.**

**SEAL DEAL**

**A TALE OF TWO HEROS**

**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN (this story you're reading now)**

**PIRATE TALES**

**That is the list you'll be voting on. If you want to vote put it in the reviews in this story. **_**This poll will last for two weeks. **_**Again if you want to vote the list is above and the official votes will be cast in the reviews of this story. The story with the most votes by the end of the two weeks will be the one I'll finish. Once that is done I'll go to the one who had the second most amount and finish that, so on and so forth**.

**Im interested in witch story will get the most votes. I need your help, and a big thanks to everyone reading and enjoying my stories. It means a lot to me. And as always go blue food.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anouncement**

**I have a BIG announcement to make. As of now my stories on will be moved over to wattpad. I have been debating this decision for over a week and now I have decided to move them. Let me say it now that the stories on will NOT be taken down they are just being MOVED over to WATTPAD, if you wish to continue reading them please direct your attention to , my account name on wattpad is Goku617. Id like to apologies to everyone reading these stories and haven't been able to finish them because I was distracted. You guys are amazing I hope you will consider reading my stories on wattpad.**

**THANK YOU. **


End file.
